


Rest your bones

by Shutupbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupbellamy/pseuds/Shutupbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you find the right person letting your guard down can be a little easier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest your bones

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this because Murphy has gone through so much and is still expected to have no emotions. OC/Murphy

I slowly walked towards the large,wooden door and hesitantly knocked. Shuffling could be heard and then the heavy door opened slowly. He looked so tired and worn down and I couldn't help but feel pain for him. We didn't speak as I made my way towards the large bed that was given to him while we stayed in Polis. John's eyes followed me,watching as I got under the warm fur blankets. I beckoned him to join me in the bed and he quickly followed my command. With one quick movement he took off his shirt and then climbed into the bed. The large room was illuminated by the dying fire and it provided me with enough light to see the details in his face. Firstly his eyes were tired and red from lack of sleep, and his forehead was etched with worry lines and small scratches from different scuffles he took part in. Suddenly his eyes filled with tears and he looked completely broken. Tears escaped his squinted eyes and he quickly wiped them away.   
"It's okay,you need to let it go." I whispered,combing his hair back with a hand.  
That must've been the right thing to say because he immediately let his tears fall. Sobs echoed off the walls and I pulled him into my chest. His small frame shook with every breath he took. Remembering back when my mother comforted me I began humming a song that she made up. He began to calm down,an occasional sob would escape his lips but I got him to at least relax.   
"Thank you." His voice came out shaky and hoarse.  
"You don't need to thank me." I told him.  
I held him for a few more minutes until I could tell that he was asleep. Placing a kiss on his forehead I got comfortable and closed my eyes.  
"Rest your bones my aching friend." I told him before letting my own eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed


End file.
